The preparation of a coffee consisting of extracting a liquid by centrifugation from a mixture of solid ingredients and hot water is known. By virtue of the centrifugal forces, the brewed liquid is forced through small interstices such as a peripheral filter, perforated holes, slits and/or a valve. Typically, the brewed liquid is ejected at relatively high centrifugal velocity from the rotating brewing device and is collected in an annular collector surrounding the device.
WO2010089329 relates to a device and method using centrifugation for extracting a liquid. Typically, the collector comprises a U-shaped profile extending circumferentially about the axis of rotation along an annular path which is in fluid communication with a beverage discharge duct. Since the collector forms a large surface of contact with the beverage, a solution consists in associating a heating element to the collector for compensating the thermal losses of the beverage thereby maintaining an optimized temperature of the served beverage. Other different ways of compensating the thermal losses can be contemplated.
A problem lies in the evacuation of the beverage from the collector for the dispensing of the beverage. The evacuation rate of the beverage may negatively impact on the quality of the beverage. An abnormal evacuation of the beverage from the collector may greatly impact on the temperature consistency of the beverage as well as on the quality of the coffee crema or foam.
In particular, the efficient transfer of the heating power within a given range of flow rate is determinant for the quality of the coffee. For example, the beverage can be cooled or portions of the beverage residing too long in the collector may burn and impact the taste of the full beverage.
The cream or foam of the coffee may also be impacted if the coffee evacuation is not properly controlled.
The cleanliness of the device may also be affected in particular if liquid sits in the collector causing dried food solid to accumulate on the surface of the device.
The present invention aims at providing an improved arrangement of the collector which partially or totally solves these problems.
For this, the present invention is defined by the main claim. The dependent claims further define the preferred aspects of the invention.